Blaze
by Hawka
Summary: So you pulled on a mask of glitter and smiles and forgot the blazing girl you once were.   One Shot Lily/Scorpius with a some Lily/Teddy. Let me know what you think.


Blaze

You ran from the room in a blaze of fiery hair, tear drenched eyes hidden beneath your fury. How dare he! He was your best friend! Your big brother in all but blood! How dare he get married! And to her! You weren't allowed to hate her and you couldn't if you tried, your glamorous, loving, adored older cousin. Well how dare she! How could she marry him when she _knew _he was yours. Always had been LilyandTeddy TeddyandLily! The names that went on every secret den or diary before any others and sure sometimes there was Lysander or Hugo or Lucy or any other member of your over extended family but it was always LilyandTeddy and whoever it was! And he looked so happy! As if he didn't care what effect it would have on you! They all looked so pleased even James who was supposed to look after you! So you ran away in all your nine year-old pride and fury and it took them half the day to find you, but they looked all day and you forgave him because he found you, you were the flower girl at their wedding and you couldn't help but be pleased at the ridiculous grins on their faces as they were pronounced man and wife. So you forgave them and moved on.

Silence, no cheering, no laughter, just shocked, shocked silence. Then a yell of denial, of anger joined by another then another then _another_. Your family rose to their feet crying denial after denial. Lily Potter in Slytherin? Ridiculous must be a mistake! You could feel fury building, how _could _they? Why did it matter what house you were in you were still you! Weren't you? Of course you were! So you let the fury build and swept down to the Slytherin table in blazing pride and fury, with the hurt hidden deep, deep down and your anger building. They stopped before you were half way there, and they found you later one by one and apologised endlessly so you forgave them, made them wear green for a week but forgave them. You never did tell them you were pleased though, you never wanted to be just another Potter and now you'd never be forgotten.

The ground coming up to meet you _again_. You scrambled to your feet and caught sight of your attacker. Of their green and silver tie. That was it! It was bad enough from the other houses without being treated like a traitor by your own! You were on your feet and screaming after them before you'd really thought it through. You could feel pure fury rising blazing through you and as they turned laughing magic broke it's boundaries and you _threw_ them the length of the corridor! It was worth the shocked Professors, the detention, the lectures and the letters home just for the fear next time they saw, just for the way the went the other way, just to know it would be sometime before _anyone _dared hex Lily Potter again.

You wanted to turn and run from the room your fury hiding the tears in your eyes, but you were 15 and far too old for such things. But how dare he! You felt the same sense of loss and betrayal that you remembered feeling at nine and he looked so _smug_! But she was your cousin so you hid your broken-heart in a blazing smile and what did it matter that up till that moment you'd thought you were soul mates. LilyandScorpius to replace LilyandTeddy, he'd looked after you since that first day after the sorting, picking you up when you fell down but shouldn't you have learnt by now that they're the ones that break your heart? So you pull on a mask and hug them both and tell them your pleased, and your skirts shrink, you style your hair and your eyes sparkle and you've got a different boy each week and who cares if it's a cliché, your Sparkling (and who cares if you once _blazed_).

You've gone too far this time and you know it but how were you to know he was _Dominique's_? You know you shouldn't have Dom's outshone enough by her big sister she doesn't need her baby cousin in on the act, but your mask's in control now so you brush it off and watch your cousin _break_. You suppress the guilt by going further than ever and you've got a hang-over so permanent your never sober and you can't remember the last time you woke up in your own bed. Your family despair but your lost under your glittering mask and you don't know how to break free. So you glitter and laugh and forget the blazing girl you used to be.

Then you go further than you ever meant to and your waking up next to Teddy, your mask breaking and you leave the pieces on the fall and you run. You end up in Kenya working with the dragons that you always loved, and while your might break a little more every time you look at them because this ought to be Romania with Charlie not Africa alone, your a natural with the fiery dragons and the badly trained staff worship you and you glow among the strangers and who cares that your flames are dying?

Your staring in shock at your entire family in the middle of a Kenyan Dragon Reserve and your nineteen and you've been gone a year and a half and how in the world did they _find _you? Then you realise he's there too and they're all talking at once and Rose has her arm round _Lysander_. Your flying towards him before the explanations have begun and his arms reach for you and your _blazing_ with joy as your passed from family member to family member than back to him. Looks like LilyandScorpius was the winning combination after all so your fire relights and the blazing girl you once were bursts back into being.

You end up working with Charlie and the dragons adore you as they always have, Teddy's your best friend again (Victoire forgave him, so he forgave you) and there's a ring on your finger and you can go home to him every night and you blaze bright enough to light the night sky. Looks like you got that Happy ever after, after all, so blaze fire girl, joy is better fuel than fury or hate.


End file.
